Safe Sets
by AlexsandraGabriel
Summary: Basically Rachel as a volleyball player and her attempt to get the girl, Quinn Fabray. Faberry friendship beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm still getting the hang of writing fanfiction so please review :) Constructive criticism is welcome :) I know the chapter's short and kind of choppy but as I said, I'm still getting the hang of this. It's Christmas as I write this so Happy Christmas :D **

**Please notify me if there's any grammar errors or anything... **

**Your reviews will be really helpful in my decision to continue this or not, I have the general outline out and everything but I'm just not sure... **

**Disclamer: All rights go to whomever owns them. I don't own Glee, however I do own the OC's**

* * *

Rachel shot out of bed at precisely 6:00 am, ready for her morning routine. After chugging down her banana and flax-seed protein shake she hopped onto her elliptical and worked out until it was time to get ready. While in the shower she happily hummed and sang a few bars of her current favorite song. When she was done she settled on a pair of dark jeans and a hoodie, with her hair up in a high ponytail and held back by an elastic headband. When she arrived at school she found a few of her teammates waiting by her locker.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey Rach," Hannah smiled. "We were just talking about tomorrow's game against Carmel."

"I can't wait to beat them; they're assholes in both glee club and volleyball" she hissed. Carmel was their main rival in her opinion. Her teammates laughed, they were used to the fact that she was in glee club even if it meant that she was practically at the bottom of the social ladder. But being on the volleyball team and being one of their best players saved her from that. They continued to chat about simple things when the hallway suddenly quieted, cueing the arrival of the Unholy Trinity. The head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, quickly cast her eyes over to their group before averting her gaze forward.

"Did you hear that they want the cheerleaders to perform at our games?" Hanna asked as Rachel continued to stare at Quinn's retreating figure.

"They what?" Sarah, a tall blonde sophomore, squeaked. "Why?"

"That actually sounds kinda nice," Rachel smirked. Her whole team knew about the big ol' crush she had on one Quinn Fabray.

"I don't know, supposedly it will bring more people to watch which means more money for Figgins. Coach Sylvester isn't happy about it either." The bell rang before they could discuss further. "I'll see you guys at lunch, yeah?" The rest of their team agreed and said goodbye.

She opened her locker and quickly shoved in her gym bag and grabbed her Spanish 2 textbook before walking to class. This was her favorite class considering the fact that she got to sit next to Quinn Fabray, who was already sitting in her seat. Although, she normally ignored her she couldn't ignore her during partner work which happened at least once a week. Mr. Schuester didn't have the brains to be able to teach his class so he tried to make his own students teach each other.

"Hi Quinn," she smiled, taking her seat. Mr. Schue was, once again, late. He was most likely canoodling with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Berry," she smiled. "Did you hear that the cheerios have to perform at your stupid games?"

"You just don't want to admit that you'll finally be able to fulfill your wish of seeing me play," she laughed.

"I'd rather die," she replied. Mr. Schuester walked in and quickly began his "lesson" without any partner work to Rachel's disappointment.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully along with glee club. Honestly, she had the best voice in glee club, but she saw no point in fighting for the solos. She left that fight to Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt. Volleyball practice kind of sucked considering they had to run four liners due to missed serves, but it was the best part of her day. She was so ready for tomorrow's game.

* * *

The next day during Spanish Quinn had asked if she was nervous for the game.

"No way, in fact I can't wait."

"Even though you know that I'm literally going to be watching every move you make?" The relationship between Quinn and Rachel was rather interesting. They continuously teased each other, but from their friends point of view it looked like flirting. Quinn always yelled at Santana for the comments about her and Rachel but Brittany just thought it was cute. "And if you make a mistake I'll never let you live it down?"

Rachel gulped at this. That might actually be a problem for her, but hopefully she be on her game tonight, because she _had _to beat Carmel. "Yep," she shrugged, trying to play it cool, even though now she was quaking in her boots.

"We'll see about that," Quinn smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! First off I'D LIKE TO SAY I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LONG. As soon as I got back to school I was swamped with a roller coaster physics project that literally took over my life. I was going to start after but I'm also swamped with recently joining my school's badminton team, volleyball, and other ridiculous crap. I'm going to try and update more frequently as soon as I get a normal schedule which will be soon! I'd also like to thank all of you for the follows and such :D I woke up Christmas morning at around 9:00 (which was only about 3 hours from when I went to bed) and opened my presents and then checked my phone and saw all of these reviews and honestly they made me smile harder than my actual gifts! I don't know how to react to gifts anyway… Side note: I have 69 followers on this story right now.. hehe.**

** I'd also like to specially thank Wagner710, RVFlorida, Demahe, Ggbdoo, Carcar234, SheemaSheem, gllove22, cookielove23, & falconsoftball19 for being the first ones to review my story! Thanks so much! I also remember getting a review that asked for Jealous Quinn but I couldn't find it, I'm not sure if I imagined it or not from lack of sleep but yes! Also for the Guest who asked why Rachel doesn't want solos, she's more laid back in this story I'm going to go more into detail about why… and thanks for the review :D This is so overwhelming, with every follow my heart soars, I don't want to disappoint you guys! Sorry if I emphasize too much on the game of volleyball, I have two main loves. The first one being the glee cast and the second being volleyball so having them together in one story is a bit overwhelming, tell me if you think I need to tone it down. **

**Libero is a defensive specialist and plays back row only. Peppering is a warm up involving two players and they alternate between a pass, a set, and a spike in that order. Yes, volleyball players do smack each other on the ass. Usually, it hurts like a bitch. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Don't own the songs on here. Don't own shiet, just my few OC's.**

* * *

They were in the middle of warming up when the Cheerios arrived, with Quinn Fabray and Coach Sylvester at the head of the pack. The JV team had just finished their game against Carmel, barely winning with a score of 15 to 13 in their third set.

"Oh great," Sam, her warm-up partner since freshman tryouts, groaned. "Weren't they supposed to arrive _before_ we started warming up?"

Rachel shrugged, throwing the ball overhead at her partner to warm up her arms. Her eyes were currently set on Quinn Fabray while Coach Sylvester, Principal Figgins, and Coach Hastings, their volleyball coach, were bickering to her right. Coach Hastings called over Hannah, informing her that the cheerleaders weren't going to perform today, but instead they were going to cheer in the stands. She watched as Quinn sat down on the third level along with Brittany, Santana, and a few nameless cheerleaders. Hannah walked over to inform the rest of them only to be greeted with a few huffs of annoyance. Rachel thought it was a good idea; a roaring crowd only pumped her up even more.

"Pepper?" Rachel asked with a smirk, just as her favorite warm up song started to blast through the speakers. "Oh fuck, yes!" They always warmed up with music but none of the songs pumped her up as much as _All I Do Is Win _by DJ Khaled.

They started to pepper and managed to get a pretty great rally in the few minute they had, despite their arm waving and vulgar gestures. Sam was her favorite warm up partner because she just had a really great vibe and it helped Rachel get into the zone. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Quinn was watching her the whole entire time with a slight blush on her cheeks. The ref called over the coaches and captains for introductions and to figure out who was serving. One of the greatest things about Hannah as a captain was that she never lost the coin toss, so once again they were serving first.

They moved onto the court to start hitting and lucky for Rachel, she always got to get a couple hits before moving to the other side to pass. Hannah managed to set her just right and Rachel smacked the ball straight down even sexier than usual. Being libero didn't give her the opportunity to hit a lot but when she did, it was usually pretty god damn sexy. The varsity team had a pretty great set of hitters. She moved over to the other side to pass up the teams hits with Anna who played defense with her.

A little bit later they were all warmed up and the game was about to start. Coach Hastings called them over and listed out the warm up. It was the usual starting line-up, Gabrielle, Sarah, Hannah, Poppy, Serena, and Taylor with Rachel switching in for Serena. After saying their good lucks to the opposing team for formalities the team got into a huddle at the center for their signature warm up cheer. After, Rachel stood by the sideline waiting to switch in for Serena. She cast a glance over to Quinn and caught her staring right at her. She smirked, winking at her, only to have her roll her eyes and ignore her. She grinned at this, knowing that Quinn had kept her gaze on her when she switched in and joined the team that was on the court in a circle.

"When they were warming up I noticed that their star player is somewhat off her game, 8 and 11 have some pretty killer hits so watch out for that back row and the setter likes to trick and tip a lot," Hannah stated.

"I just really want to beat these bitches," Poppy groaned.

"Same here, they keep talking smack about how they beat us, and I think I heard them saying shit about Rachel." Wait _what_.

"Oh hell no, what the fuck did they say?" Hannah growled.

"It was their coach actually, saying that you were just a dwarf that they could surpass" Rachel was seething, completely forgetting about Quinn's remark.

"Whatever, let's kick some ass." The rest of her team agreed before separating to stand at their starting positions. Lucky for them, Rachel was even better when she was angry. The ref finally finished checking Carmel's rotation and Poppy was serving first. She didn't know how to jump serve but she had one hell of a serve and that was why she served first. The game was going pretty great for McKinley and the crowd was pretty crazy. Carmel couldn't even manage to get a proper kill with Rachel like this. She was on fire, diving and rolling for every ball that they tried to hit at them. The whole team was doing pretty fucking great if she said so herself. The cheerios were impressed, especially one Quinn Fabray. She couldn't believe how amazing Rachel was on the court. When she saw her jump serve her jaw literally dropped much to Rachel's amusement. The game ended rather quickly and ended in three rather than four or five. Nobody messed with Rachel and her height.

"You were amazing today Rachel," Coach Hastings said as soon as the game was done. "All of you were, that was one of the best games this season! Man, those kills were amazing, Sarah! There's not much left to say other than that but you guys are free to go when you're done taking down the nets"

Rachel, along with the rest of the team, was beaming. She got to beat Carmel and prove them wrong. She might even have impressed Quinn Fabray. After they finished saying good game to the other team she ran over to Quinn. "So whadya think?"

"Not going to lie, you were amazing out there."

"Why thank you Quinn, I believe that's the first nice thing you've said to me," she observed.

"That is so not true! I've said plenty of nice things to you," Quinn exclaimed.

"Like what?" she teased.

"Don't push it _Berry_." Rachel couldn't help but smile back; she was just so goddamn cute. Hannah called her over then for help in taking down the net.

"Your lady boner is raging, you're lucky I saved you before you started drooling." Rachel rolled her eyes, smacking her on the ass. "Ow," she whined, glaring at her.

"You know you love it."

"C'mon let's fold the net." Quinn was watching the interaction with keen interest; some could even say she was _jealous._ However, for Rachel, dating teammates was a no-go, girls from other teams... that was a different story. By the time the team was done cleaning up, Quinn was still waiting for her. She skipped over to her with a smile on her face.

"I see that you've waited for me, that is so sweet." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you about Spanish homework," Rachel had a big shit-eating grin at this point. She knew for a fact that Quinn knew that there was no homework, she even watched her as she wrote it in her planner.

"Oh, really? What about it?"

"Uhm.. I was wondering if you could help me out with it," she muttered.

"THE Quinn Fabray is asking _me _for homework help?" Rachel gasped. "Just kidding, we didn't have any Spanish homework." Quinn's cheeks turned red as her eyes widened. Rachel smirked at this.

"Whatever," she growled, walking away.

"Aww baby don't be like that, c'mon gimme a sec and I'll walk you to your car."

"Actually, I'm getting a ride from Santana and Brittany, but from the looks of it, it seems like they already left," she groaned.

"Perfect, I'll take you!" she shoved her kneepads and shoes into her sports bag before sliding on a pair of sweats and taking her keys out of her bag and slinging it on her shoulder. "C'mon, I'm a safe driver," she said, noticing the unease on Quinn's face.

"I left my things in the locker room, and it's fine I'll just call my mom..."

"Nonsense, Quinn Fabray! Let's go!" She took her hand, ignoring the jolt she felt when they touched, and dragged her towards the locker room. As they entered, Rachel couldn't help but asking, "Don't you ever feel like you've entered a horror movie whenever you enter these locker rooms alone?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked towards her locker, letting go of Rachel's hand. Lucky for Rachel, Quinn started to strip out of her uniform, leaving her in a black sports bra and underwear. Rachel couldn't help but stare, she was literally _perfect_. Tonight was probably the best night of her life.

"It's impolite to stare, Berry," she said, pulling on a pair of shorts and a sweater. Rachel smirked as Quinn slid her sports bag onto her shoulder. They walked in silence towards Rachel's car.

"Okay, so which way do you live," Rachel asked as she turned on the ignition.

"I live over on Blossom Street," Quinn stated. Rachel nodded, driving out of the parking lot. The car was filled with silence for a few minutes before Rachel turned on the radio, noticing the time.

"So, it's getting pretty late, hopefully you'll have enough time to start on that Spanish homework," Rachel chuckled.

"Shut up," Quinn hissed. Rachel glanced over at her to see her arms crossed as she glared at the road ahead. It was pretty fucking adorable.

"Watch the road, Berry."

"You know I was just kidding," she laughed. Quinn said nothing. "Aww, I'm sorry Quinn!" Quinn smiled at this, knowing that Rachel would fall for her faking being mad.

"You're so gullible," Quinn laughed. Rachel felt butterflies fill her stomach as she laughed.

"You were faking?" Rachel turned onto her street and she pointed to a white house without any lights on. "Is anyone home?"

"Yeah, they're probably just sleeping, thanks for the ride Rachel."

"Anytime, Quinn," Rachel smiled as Quinn slid out of the passenger seat. She waited until she opened her front door before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait :( I'm honestly trying to get better at this but with school, volleyball, and badminton it's pretty impossible. I've been writing in my spare time on my phone but it just doesn't feel right. I want to thank Illesor! :3 I love your PM's. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are my inspiration! :D That and the author Simply Badass, (I don't think they read this, but you guys should read their stories!) they're so cute! and that's what made me hurry up and post this chapter tonight. **

* * *

The next morning Rachel plopped into her seat with a smug grin on her face as the late bell rang. "Cutting it close are we?" Quinn smirked.

"Eh, it's just Spanish, and with Shue's teaching, no entiendo," Rachel shrugged, smiling at the way Quinn rolled her eyes at her. "Besides, I could learn more in one second with a raging than a whole hour with Mr. Shuester. You gotta love lady Snix." Quinn had no time to reply before Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Okay class, today I am going to assign a partner project with drumroll please," silence ensued. After an awkward cough, Mr. Shue said, "a hat draw."

"Shocker," Quinn mused, under her breathe. Rachel let out a snort, interrupting Mr. Shuester's explanation. In all of the years that Mr. Shuester taught at McKinley, project partners were chosen by one of Shuester's many fedoras. "Is there a problem, Rachel?"

"No, not at all, Mr. Shuester," she smiled brightly. Quinn smiled at her façade. He gave her a warily look before continuing.

"Well as I was saying, your task is to interview your partner in Spanish and you'll be presenting your knowledge of your partner next Friday. And since Rachel's clearly eager to start this project, she can go first," he stated as he placed a black fedora on her desk. Rachel pointed out the visible shine of hair gel that lined the inside of the hat to Quinn. She gagged in reply. Sticking her hand in, she avoided touching the hat as she pulled out one of the numerous pieces of paper. Scrawled on the piece was the name of the infamous Quinn Fabray. _Holy_ _shit,_ she thought, unable to believe her luck lately. _God has laid a hand. _She looked up and noticed that Mr. Shuester was waiting expectantly for her to announce her partner. "Oh, uh Quinn Fabray," she mumbled, trying her hardest to sound as nonchalant as possible but in her head she was going positively ape shit.

"Okay, so my place or yours?" Rachel asked, smirking at her.

"Yours," Quinn replies, rolling her eyes.

"So when do you want to start this thing?"

"As soon as possible."

"I know you can't resist me but we gotta take things slow babe," Rachel laughed.

"Oh, shut up," she replied, laughing a bit herself. "But, seriously I think we should start the project this weekend."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"So, Spanish today," Poppy smirked as she plopped down in the seat next to Rachel.

"Ohmygosh! I know right!?" Rachel grinned.

"What happened in Spanish?" Hannah asked.

"_Rachel_ got partnered with Quinn today for a project," Poppy smirked.

"Seriously?! Jesus, Rachel, I can't believe your luck lately! Lord knows what I would do if I were partnered up with Adam," Hannah squealed.

"Gross, but I can't believe my luck either."

"Let's hope that luck lasts until our game against Jefferson." Remember how Carmel was Rachel's main rival? Jefferson was Hannah's main rival. One of the girls on her team stole her ex-boyfriend, Matt. The aftermath was _not pretty._ Hannah went through the depressing chocolate and sappy movies phase as well as the serial killer phase. Now she's looking for payback.

"Yeah, hopefully," Rachel smiled.

"So who did you get paired up with Poppy?"

"Just some guy named Brian.."

"Is he cute?"

"He's alright," she replied. Hannah looked like she wanted to question her more, but chose not to for Poppy's sake.

"When do you guys plan on starting the project?"

"Eh, I don't know, we didn't really discuss it much, besides it's not due until next Friday."

"Good thing I've got Quinn to keep me from procrastinating."

"Oh, I doubt that," Hannah smirked. _Heh._ Rachel let her mind wander to places that should not be appropriate for someone under 18.

"_Fuck._"

"Get it together!" Hannah hissed.

"You were thinking the same things about Adam!"

"Touché," Hannah replied, biting into her celery stick.

Serena and Sarah joined them, after finally getting out of the lunch line.

"Where's everyone else?" Rachel questioned, looking around the cafeteria.

"Gabrielle's in the library with Taylor and Mia, studying for a French test, and Madison is with her boyfriend."

"Oh," Rachel nodded, sneaking a glance over to Quinn's table. She was laughing at something Santana said, making Rachel feel all warm and fuzzy. "So, what do you guys think of the switch in plans for the cheerios at our games?"

"I think it's great, now they won't have to cut into our game time and I can go home early," Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, but it would've given us more time to warm up," Poppy replied.

"Actually, we wouldn't really because we can't exactly warm up if they're in the middle of the gym performing a routine or whatever," Sam pointed out.

"Good point," Poppy acknowledged. "What about you, Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel snapped her attention back to the conversation instead of on Quinn Fabray. "Oh, it's whatever," she shrugged. She snuck another glance at Quinn only to find her hazel eyes staring back. She blushed, and returned to the conversation in front of her realizing that they were now talking about various "cuties" at McKinley. She groaned, disliking the lack of females on their list of people. She wondered why Quinn was staring at her earlier, but stopped herself from contemplating further, deciding to just finish her lunch instead and soon after the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Rachel sat in glee club with her front pressed up to the back of her seat and her legs straddling the chair, yawning as Blaine sang yet another solo. It's not that she didn't love Blaine or his singing, she was just tired. She somehow had to manage 8 hours of school, glee club, volleyball, homework, and 8 hours of sleep all in a span of 24-hours. Some days are shorter than others, but today was definitely not one of those days. She figured letting her eyes rest for a few seconds wouldn't hurt until someone poked her on the side. She glared in their direction, looking up to see Quinn Fabray raising her eyebrow at her. Her face immediately softened when she realized it was her. She also couldn't help but smile at the fact that Quinn was sitting next to her for once. She usually sat with Santana and Brittany but they were instead, sitting in front of the two with their pinkies linked between them.

"You're starting to snore."

"I am not!" Rachel hissed. "I barely started to close my eyes."

"Rachel, it's been ten minutes since you fell asleep." _So she's been watching me,_ Rachel smirked.

"No it hasn-" Rachel shut up once she realized Blaine wasn't singing anymore, instead Mercedes had taken his place. "Oh." Rachel was about to question her on why she knew how long she'd been asleep for just to tease her but the room had erupted in applause after Mercedes had finished her song.

"That was beautiful, Mercedes! And since we don't have a theme this week and there are no other volunteers, we can cut practice short for today," Mr. Shuester smiled, already putting on his coat and hat, while holding onto his briefcase.

_Yes! More time to play volleyball,_ Rachel thought. She slung her gym bag on her shoulder and was about to leave but a soft hand had wrapped around her wrist. _Jesus Fucking Christ, _Rachel breathed, loving the icy tingle she felt whenever Quinn touched her. It was pretty rare for Quinn to touch her, so she couldn't help but spaz out whenever she did.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn questioned. Brittany and Santana were flanked behind her, also waiting for Rachel's response.

"Yeah, uh, you know where I live?"

"Actually, no," Quinn frowned, not realizing she had no idea where to even go.

"Santana knows," Rachel replied. "Uh, I'll see you at around 10?"

"Sounds good," Quinn replied, giving Santana a questioning look as Rachel left.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke to the sound of someone giggling. She lifted her head to see Quinn staring down at her from the doorway. The way her eyes widened when she saw her only made the blonde laugh even harder.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rachel croaked; her morning voice sexier than ever to the cheerleader.

"It's 10:30, and your dad let me in."

"Oh, Sorry," she murmured, sliding off the bed. It was Quinn's turn to gape when she saw that Rachel was in nothing but a sports bra and boy shorts. Rachel blushed when she realized that Quinn was staring at her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts.

"Are my dads still home?"

"Uh, actually no your dad was just leaving when I got here," Quinn replied. She shrugged, "Wait right here, do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I ate before I came here."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Quinn confirmed. Rachel gave her a wary look before trotting downstairs. She grabbed a breakfast bar and a bowl of fruit salad from the fridge as well as two bottles of water before running back up the stairs.

"Here ya go," Rachel said, tossing a water towards her, and offering her some fruit.

"I said I wasn't hungry, Berry."

"Whatever, if you want some, have some," she muttered before biting into her breakfast bar. "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"We have to interview each other with the questions on the paper he gave us and type it out as well as record it," Quinn explained.

"So where should we start first?"

"We can translate the questions onto Word and then we can record and answer them."

"Cool." Rachel hopped onto the bed, patting the spot next to her for Quinn while sliding her laptop out from underneath the covers of her bed. "What kind of questions do we got?"

"Just your usual interview type, like favorite color and such. Nothing major, it's still the beginning of the year." Rachel nodded and opened up her laptop.

For the next few hours they worked on translating each question, totaling 20 questions per person. It was going to be a _long_ interview but that didn't sound like a bad thing in either of their opinions.

* * *

**Eh, I really didn't like this chapter in my opinion. It was pretty boring. I know where I want to go with this story but getting there is bleh. I'm sorry about that... heh. I'm trying really hard to devote my time to this story! I had intended to make this chapter longer in exchange for the long wait but I wanted your input! I know most of the questions I'm going to use for the interview but I want to know if you guys have any questions I could use for the interview. Once again, I hate this chapter but I promise the next one will be better. Thank you if you still continue to read this story after this chapter! **


End file.
